


His

by kittenwrath



Series: Furry Love [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Furry, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: What if the tables were turned? What if, instead of becoming your pet, you became his?
Relationships: Cat Rick/Original Female Character, Cat Rick/Reader, Kitty Rick/Original Female Character, Kitty Rick/Reader, Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Furry Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603141
Kudos: 25





	His

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This story was originally contained in a large Rick fic archive post called "Gruff but Tender". That large archive post has been deleted and all the stories have been re-posted separately. Thanks!

If you were to ask me now, I couldn’t explain to you _exactly_ how this came to be. All I do know is that it happened slowly and then… all at once. Slowly, he gained my trust. Slowly, he became my best friend. Slowly, he became my comfort. Then, all at once, I became his pet.

When he asked me if I’d move in with him, I balked. Not out of shock or offence, but out of joy. The moment the question tumbled from his mouth in a fit of stutters, I realized it was all I’d ever wanted. He was upfront and completely honest with me – I would officially be his. He would take care of me, provide for me, spoil me. All I had to do was be his pet; his willing companion. Of course, I’d never refuse him. He was my Kitty and I, his human. However possessive and territorial he could be, he was just as kind and affectionate. Well, with me, at least. He _is_ a Rick, after all.

Soon, our lives had fallen into a comfortable routine. He was a member of the council guard and would frequently be gone for days at a time. So, naturally, when he walked through the front door, I’d make sure to be ready and willing to shower him with affection. At first, he would usually be grumpy and feign indifference to my chin rubs and ear scratches. But with enough persistence, he’d soon be a purring puddle of fur in my arms as he rubbed his cheeks against mine, kneaded my thighs gently and administered timid kitten licks to my neck and ears. Tonight was no different.

“Did you have a hard day, Rick?” I asked as he joined me on the couch, curling his tail around my waist as he nuzzled my neck. His pink nose left tiny wet patches across my sensitive skin that quickly evaporated with each puff of breath that followed. 

“Mmhmm,” he replied, as his nose traveled from my neck to my ear. Each exhale, accompanied by the deep rumble in his chest, sent shivers down my spine as the humid warmth filled the shell of my ear and his whiskers danced across my skin.

“That tickles!” I squealed with a giggle as he tightened his arms around my shoulders to hold me still. When his textured tongue lapped at my ear lobe, I successfully wiggled away and playfully slapped his snout. 

“Hey, get back here,” he growled, digging his claws into my thigh just enough to pierce the fabric of my jeans but not nearly enough to wound. However, I relented and allowed him to push me on my back so he could crawl his way up my body and press his furry cheek to mine.

“You wanna talk about it?” I asked, vigorously scratching the crown of his head, between his ears. 

“No.” His voice, though stern, was heavily laced with the delightful rumble bubbling up from his chest. And, as his weight settled on me fully, the vibration rendered me soft and malleable. In no time at all, I was peacefully dozing beneath him as he resumed his gentle kneading just below my collar bone. 

“I-I-I got you something,” he declared suddenly, rousing me. Cracking my eyes, I shifted them toward his face. He’d risen slightly and was now hovering above me. Twilight had fallen while we lay cuddling and the last ray of light from the setting sun reflected in his eyes, making him appear demonic. 

Sitting back on his haunches, the tip of his tongue poked between his fangs adorably as he fished around in the inner pockets of his uniform. By the time I’d righted myself, smoothing out the front of my wrinkled and fur coated blouse quite unsuccessfully, he’s managed to locate what he’d been searching for and had it dangling from one claw directly in front of my face.

“A necklace?” 

There was a flat, silver pendant weighing down the chain with inscriptions on both sides. Carefully removing the delicate chain from his claw, I held the pendant up to the last bit of light filtering in through the windows for a better look. And, once I did –

“Rick? Did you… did you get me a tag?” 

He’d decided, in that moment, to casually lick his paw and sweep it smoothly over the back of his ear. So, I squinted my eyes and read the inscription again. Perhaps I’d made a mistake. But, no – it was definitely a tag listing my name on one side and his contact information on the other. 

When I slipped the chain over my neck without protest, Rick halted his grooming and simply stared at me as if waiting for… what exactly? I’d already promised myself to him but this gesture implied something else. Something more serious. Something permanent.

“Well, at least it’s not a microchip,” I joked, as I rose from the couch. 

“Where ya goin’?” he asked, his ears lying flat as if I’d scolded him. 

“Come on,” I said, nodding toward the kitchen. “I made those salmon treats you like.”

**_To be continued... (see 'Anchor')_ **


End file.
